Con sabor a chocolate
by fandita-lp
Summary: Estaba mal, terriblemente mal, pero no podia obligarse a abandonar esos suaves labios con sabor a chocolate, tentación, y algo tan dulce que no podia comenzar a identificar.


_Full metal alchemist no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo la trama de este fic_

Con sabor a chocolate

Si, lo sabía. Eso estaba mal. Terriblemente mal, pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan bien, que no podía obligarse a si mismo a abandonar esos suaves labios con sabor a chocolate, tentación y algo tan dulce que no podía siquiera comenzar a identificar.

Y la verdad es que había estado desesperado, no en específico por probar esos suaves labios –aunque nunca podría negar que comúnmente si se desesperaba por eso –si no por probar ese delicioso chocolate.

Y posiblemente sonara como lo más infantil que pudo haber echo –y vaya que era infantil cuando se lo proponía –pero no había podido evitarlo, había visto la reacción de todos al probarlo, y esas caras delataban algo muy fuera de lo común. Claro, esa no era excusa para hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero tendría que explicar todo desde el principio para que pudiesen entenderle.

Su día no había comenzado como el rutinario –y aburrido –día de trabajo, ni por asomo. Para empezar, se le había echo tarde, cosa que era común, no había forma de negarlo, pero esta vez había sido por algo totalmente diferente. Había surgido una _emergencia_, o al menos así lo había catalogado Hughes cuando le había llamado la noche anterior, con tono de psicópata y una hija en el hospital. Había resultado ser un simple resfriado, pero para alguien obsesivo y paranoico como lo era Hughes, eso había destruido su mundo.

Y así había sido, estuvo tratando de calmar al paranoico de Hughes, detenerlo de golpear a los doctores y ser el hombro donde llorar, durante toda la noche. Era increíble de donde sacaba tanta energía ese tipo. En fin, había estado toda la noche y buena parte de la mañana en el hospital con Hughes, y cuando finalmente pudo volver a su casa, fue directamente a su cuarto agradeciendo a los dioses en los que no creía por poder volver a su cama. Y apenas cerro los ojos, comenzó a sonar el despertador indicándole el inicio de un nuevo día laboral.

No es necesario decir que lanzo el despertador por la ventana, su mente ya no estaba funcionando bien. Así que volvió a cerrar los ojos dispuesto a dormir las siguientes 24 horas. Solo había dormido dos, cuando en sueños recordó a Hawkeye, y lo que prometía ser un dulce sueño con su subordinada llevándole el desayuno y dándole el beso de los buenos días, se convirtió en una pesadilla con su subordinada yendo a su casa a darle el balazo de las buenas noches.

Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, checando que llevaba dos horas de retraso y que si no era rápido ese era el número de balas que tendría en el cráneo.

Así que se dio una ducha, se vistió, hizo un intento de peinarse y salió corriendo a su auto a toda velocidad, esta de más decir que tuvo que regresar por que olvido las llaves del coche, y que tuvo que entrar por la ventana porque olvido las llaves de la casa. Pero aun con todo hizo su mayor esfuerzo por llegar lo menos retrasado posible, y llego a las 10:00 a.m.

Evito las balas porque realmente se veía agotado, pero no pudo evitar el regaño ni la mirada furiosa de su fiel teniente, vaya que era suertudo. Comenzó a realizar su mejor intento de trabajar, y a pesar de que lo hacia bien, tardaba el triple de lo que lograría estando ebrio, y lo quíntuple de lo que lograría estando sobrio, así que se podría decir que estaba fracasando en su trabajo.

Pero pudo sentir un fuerte alivio cuando vio llegar la hora de la comida, así que se encamino con paso firme a la puerta dispuesto a devorar una vaca, pero su teniente le recordó algo que puso su animo bajo tierra. Día de junta. Si conseguía sobrevivir a ese día, debía considerar seriamente la renuncia, o quemar todo el cuartel. Cualquiera de las dos opciones era buena, pero por mientras debía conformarse con fingir que escuchaba a sus superiores y maldecirlos internamente.

Al menos Hawkeye lo acompañaba, podría sufrir ese día de ayuno con ella haciéndolo todo menos pesado -vaya que era cursi- así que entro a la oficina con todos los superiores a los que debía respetar, y comenzaron a hablar sobre temas que no valían mas que su alimentación, a excepción de Ishbal, claro esta, y ese fue el único tema en el que participo en toda la junta. Salió de ahí con un montón de propuestas que debía checar, firmar y modificar en caso de estar en desacuerdo. Así como también debía tener sus propias propuestas echas sobre los temas de los que habían estado hablando. Le preguntaría a Hawkeye de que habían hablado.

Y por si ese día no hubiera sido lo suficientemente terrible, llego el encargo de sus subordinados. Chocolates. Pudo ver como el paquete que los contenía llegaba a la oficina, como sus subordinados lo miraban con sumo interés, y como después de leer que eran, sus rostros se llenaron de júbilo. Hacia dos meses que habían encargado de no se sabe que país, y habían estando ahorrando durante muchas quincenas para pagarlos. Ahora lo recordaba, él había dicho algo parecido a que era un desperdicio gastar tanto en chocolates, cuando tardarían apenas una semana en comérselos todos. Se arrepentía.

Vio con la boca echa agua como sus subordinados, incluida Hawkeye, habrían con emoción esos chocolates, repartían las cajas, y como todos probaban su primer chocolate. Recordaba sus caras perfectamente, en el instante en que el chocolate llegaba a sus bocas, parecían haber llegado al cielo; Havoc puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un suspiro de hombre enamorado con tanto alivio que soltó el cigarro que tenia en al otra mano, Breda lo engullo lentamente y lo saboreo con tal cara de placer que le resulto escalofriante, Fuery lo probo y su cara enrojeció como si hubiese cometido el peor pecado, y después miro al chocolate como si hubiese tenido una revelación. Le daba curiosidad pensar que cara hubiese puesto Falman de haberlo probado, pero lamentablemente seguía en el norte al mando de la reina de hielo.

Y la ultima prueba de su voluntad, la cara de Hawkeye; ella lo probó hasta el último y después de ver las caras de sus compañeros, miro al chocolate y con suma calma lo probo, y él no pudo perder ningún detalle. En cuanto el chocolate hizo contacto con su boca, cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se relajo instantáneamente, hizo ligeramente atrás su cabeza y una sonrisa de satisfacción alcanzo sus facciones, algo que pocas veces había visto.

Pero no pudo abandonar su orgullo, y no tuvo el valor de pedirles un mísero chocolate a sus subordinados, aunque tampoco guardaba esperanzas de que estos decidiesen compartir. Así pasaron las pocas horas de trabajo que quedaban, sus subordinados se fueron, el no avanzo prácticamente nada y su estomago estaba comenzando a matarlo, un solo café –cortesía de Hawkeye –no servía para todo el día, así que se quedo en la oficina, muriendo por dentro, a altas doras de la noche y únicamente con su teniente.

Pero no sabía si ella estaba consciente de la forma lastimera en la que él veía su caja de chocolates, pero si lo estaba, se vengo de años de trabajo, porque la abrió y saco otro chocolate, dispuesta a comérselo en sus narices.

Entonces el mundo le pareció ir mas lento, tal vez para torturarlo, y se quedo sumamente quieto viendo como se llevaba lentamente el chocolate a la boca, entreabriendo los labios mientras se acercaba, y finalmente el chocolate haciendo contacto con los labios de su subordinada, y repitiendo la reacción que había tenido en la tarde. Pero esta vez él no lo soporto.

Fue una cuestión de segundos, en lo que su teniente mantenía sus ojos cerrados y fue ese tiempo el que tardo en recorrer la sala hasta el escritorio de su subordinada, hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se topo con las orbes negras de su jefe a una mínima distancia de su cara, mientras que este pasaba su mano hasta su nuca y finalmente estampaba sus labios contra los de ella.

Un impulso, eso había sido, y él le había arrebatado el chocolate directamente de los labios, pero no se había separado, sino que había profundizado ese beso porque nunca hubiese imaginado que así de bien sabían esos benditos labios, incluso mejor que ese bendito chocolate.

Y no estaba seguro del porqué, pero ella había vuelto a cerrar los ojos y le había correspondido, inclinando la cabeza y levantándose ligeramente, al tiempo que le pasaba los brazos por el cuello.

Y así había llegado hasta esa situación, suaves labios, chocolate y la sensación de que estaba terriblemente mal y de que le importaba sumamente poco. Atrapando bocanadas de aire entre beso y beso, sin abrir los ojos y sin apartar las manos de su cintura, a saber desde cuando las había puesto ahí.

Y ella le estaba respondiendo con igual apego, sin apartar los brazos y disfrutando tanto como fuera posible, ambos compartiendo un sabor a chocolate.

Volvieron a la realidad en cuanto escucharon el golpe de la caja de chocolates contra el piso, se separaron y abrieron los ojos aun tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones, color negro y color vino encontrándose intensamente, ella sin quitarle las manos, el sin soltar su cintura y ambos sin arrepentirse.

Así que el volvió a tomar sus labios, esta vez con mas suavidad y menos desesperación, dispuesto a todo con tal de no tener que abandonarlos, y ella volvió a corresponderle, sin importarle los chocolates en el piso.

Al siguiente día él se presento temprano, sin poder ocultar un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y aun saboreando el estilo culinario de su subordinada, eso si que había sido un delicioso desayuno.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia estoy abierta y dispuesta a recibirla, espero pronto poder subir otro One-shot y actualizar mis historias.


End file.
